After the Storm
by sizfvr
Summary: What happens when the unexpected happens-Siz
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fiction everyone! So please be nice! I love reading all the stories here, and your reviews would be helpful.

This is for all the SIZ fans out there!

Chapter 1

Elizabeth Webber looked out the window of her studio as the people were passing along the street. She couldn't help but think of Jason Morgan. She had loved Jason for the longest and desperately wanted to be with him. She thought that she had her chance with him, but that was before Courtney Matthews had come along. She knew that Jason loved Courtney, and they were going to be married. She couldn't believe how much time had passed since Jason and her were so close. 

The only other person that Elizabeth trusted outside of her grandmother, was Jason's boss and best friend, Sonny Corinthos. She knew she could go to Sonny about anything. They had become great friends and he was always there to help her, even thought she couldn't understand why. She had been to Sonny so many times crying and complaining about how much Jason had hurt her. But this time, she felt like she couldn't talk to him about it, because this time it was about his sister. Well that and Sonny's wife Carly loved the fact that Courtney and Jason were together. She felt so alone and afraid of what was to come. 

That was until one day, Sonny came to her.

Elizabeth was painting a new picture for her art show, when she heard a knock on her door. She didn't know who it could be, but she figured it was just her Grams. When she answered it, she saw her best friend standing there, looking dazed and confused.  She told him to come in, but he couldn't move. She said." Sonny, what's wrong?"  He fell to ground and she realized at that moment he had been stabbed multiple times. She pulled Sonny into her penthouse, and realized there was just one thing to do. Call Jason! Sonny said when something was wrong to always call Jason, and in the back of her mind she was afraid and scared of what had happened.  She picked up the phone and dialed Jason's number.

She couldn't reach him on his cell phone, and he wasn't at home, then she thought, what now. I can't take him to the hospital, too many questions. She called Carly, but no answer, so then she called Bobbie and she wasn't there either. Elizabeth was so afraid of Sonny dying. She had to do something. She went into her bathroom and got her first aid kit, washrags, and towels. She was going to have to help him herself. Elizabeth, couldn't believe what was happening. She had to save Sonny. She just had to.


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go again guys! I'm glad you liked the first chapter and thanks for all the reviews. Oh and by the way. I went ahead and posted this story on Siz Sizzles. I am a member there by the way. Siz Sizzles #22. I'm under sasm316!

Chapter 2

It had been 2 hours since Sonny showed up at Elizabeth's door. She had stitched up all his wounds and now he was lying comfortable in her bed.  He still had a fever but it seemed to be breaking and she was making sure he stayed cool. She had noticed that he seemed to be mumbling words but couldn't make out what he was saying. She figured he was having a bad dream so she walked over to the bed and sat down. She kept saying Sonny wake up! Sonny wake up!  Suddenly, Sonny shot up and grabbed her! She was so startled, that she didn't know what to say. Sonny just looked at her and then he gently let her go. He said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Elizabeth looking confused said, "Its okay you just surprised me, that's all." She asked him how he was feeling, and he just nodded and said, "Like somebody stabbed me." Sonny kind of gave a grin, but Elizabeth didn't budge. She wanted to know what had happened, and why Sonny had gotten stabbed. But she didn't ask. Not now anyways. She left Sonny alone with no questions, and let him rest. She knew that they would be discussing it later. Elizabeth asked Sonny if he needed anything else, and he said no, and she told him goodnight. Before she walked out of the room, Sonny said, "Thank you Elizabeth." She said your welcome Sonny, and slowly closed the door.

That night Elizabeth sat in her studio, and wondered why out of all the people Sonny had in his life, he decided to come to her. They were close, and always had a friendship, but there was conflict, Carly for one, who never liked her. Every time Sonny was around Liz, Carly would freak out, because she thought Liz was after Sonny. But then again, Carly thought that every woman was after Sonny. They had, had it out many times before, because of Jason of course. Always Jason. But then there was Sonny. To add more drama to it, now there was Sonny's sister Courtney who was going to become Jason's bride in the next month or so.  Elizabeth couldn't understand why Sonny would come to her instead of his immediate family. Or could it be that he and Carly were having problems, and that Jason and he were on the outs, because of Courtney. She didn't know, but she was going to find out why. Still she was happy to see Sonny, even if it was under bad circumstances. She was happy that he trusted her enough to come to her. She wanted to help Sonny anyway she could, since he had always been there for her and helped her through so much.

That night she drifted off to sleep and dreamed about Jason, wishing he was still part of her life, like he used to be. She dreamed about their times together, and the rides on his motorcycle. She wanted it to be that way again. Then she started to dream of someone new. Off in the distance she saw a man standing in front of her that looked very handsome, but she couldn't recognize who he was. She walked upon him and she couldn't see his face, but he grabbed her and they started to dance. They were dancing in the snow, and his breath was upon her skin and she could feel him touching her. She started to get hot, then she saw his face. It was Sonny! This woke Elizabeth up. Breathing heavily, she was so embarrassed and she didn't even know why. Sonny wasn't in front of her, but she wondered why she was dreaming of him. She wondered what the hell was going on. It was just a dream, she said to herself. Just a dream. Or was it?

Hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry so short. Will continue very soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The next morning Liz awoke and went to check on Sonny. She walked into the room and Sonny was standing there, shirtless, looking out the window. At first Liz had to catch her breath, because she had never seen Sonny so vulnerable and so attractive at the same time. She said, "Glad to see that your out of bed." He suddenly turned and saw her angel like face. He was caught off guard, but he smiled and said, "Yeah." She said that she was going to go get him some breakfast and asked him what he wanted. Sonny, just said, that he wanted coffee. She said okay, "I'll be back soon." Before she walked out the door, Sonny walked over to her and said, "Elizabeth, I know you want to know what happened and why I'm here, but I can't talk about it right now." Liz nodded and said, "All I want to know is are you okay?" Sonny said, "I'm going to be, thanks to you." With that Elizabeth left and went to Kelly's.  
  
As she was on her way there, she couldn't help but think of what happened to Sonny and why he couldn't talk about it. She thought, what could have gone so wrong? Why did he come to her, and not Jason, Carly or Courtney? As her mind wondered, she ran into Courtney outside of Kelly's. Courtney was talking to Mike, and she didn't interrupt, but she heard some of their conversation.  
  
"Where is your brother, Courtney?" "I don't know Dad." "The last time I saw Sonny was yesterday." He and Carly got into a huge fight, and I left. "Well where's Jason?" I don't know. "He left last night, and said he had to take care of some business." That's the last time I saw him." Finally, Liz got the coffee and left. When she got back to her studio, Sonny was looking at her art work.. He had never noticed how beautiful Liz's work was until today. " He said, are you going to put this in your gallery at the opening?" "She said no, that piece was special and it wasn't for everyone." Sonny said he was sorry for invading her privacy, and she said it was okay that he saw it." She needed someone's opinion. For 10 minutes they sat together without saying a word, then Liz just couldn't take it anymore. "You know your Dad's looking for you." He is, Sonny seemed surprised." Yeah, I overheard him and Courtney talking at Kelly's and she said that she hadn't seen you since yesterday, and that you and Carly got into a fight." At that moment, Sonny got up and walked over to the window again. "Is that all she said?" Liz said, " No, actually Mike was looking for Jason also." Courtney said that he left to take care of some business and she hadn't seen him since. " That's all I heard." Sonny, I'm sorry, but please tell me what is going on!" With that, Sonny was startled by the tone of Liz's voice and he turned around and said okay, but you're not going to like it." Elizabeth's face turned from confused to worried."  
  
Sonny couldn't bring himself to talk about it, but he knew he owed Elizabeth an explanation. He just put it out there. " Jason and Carly are having an affair." Elizabeth just froze. She couldn't believe that she just heard that. "Are you sure?" How do you know? " I walked in on them at the penthouse while they were making love." That's why I and Carly were fighting. I'm pretty sure the affair has been going on for some time. "Oh my God, Sonny, I am so sorry." I can't believe that Jason would do that to you." Well you know, I did that to him, when he was with Carly. It's different now though Sonny. Carly made her choice to be with you, and you're married now. I know, I know, but it didn't stop either of them. Does Courtney know? "I don't think she has a clue, and I don't want her to get hurt." Okay, so they've been going behind your back, but how did you get stabbed?" Who did it? Jason did it. Elizabeth's eyes were full of tears when she heard that. She was beginning to cry.  
  
"Jason stabbed you Sonny?" Yes, last night we were on the docks talking about Carly and we were fighting and he pulled out his knife and swore I wouldn't win this war, and I grabbed the knife and it stabbed me." Elizabeth was in shock.. She couldn't move or talk. Elizabeth, Elizabeth, are you alright? Sonny how could he and Carly do this to you? I don't know, but this isn't the end of it. How do you feel about Carly now? Do you still love her? I can't answer that question. She betrayed me and so did Jason. I'm sorry I bothered you Elizabeth, but I didn't know where else to go. It's alright Sonny. You can always come to me. I mean you have helped me so much in the past, I owe you. You don't owe me anything Liz. It's always been my pleasure. When Sonny said that, Liz just looked at him and smiled.  
  
That night, Elizabeth was so angry. Angry that Jason had slept with Carly, angry that she felt like she had been betrayed also, by Jason. But most of all she was angry at the fact that Sonny was in so much pain. She couldn't believe what had been done to him. Cheated on by his best friend and his wife. Then stabbed by his so called best friend. What the hell was going on? Why was Sonny the one who always had to feel the pain? Elizabeth, couldn't take it. She couldn't bare to see the hurt in Sonny's eyes. It was destroying him. She was going to help him though. She was going to make that skank Carly, and Jason pay. How could she have ever felt anything for him. What a monster he was. She was going to make Sonny feel good again, and regain his power. Wait, why did she care if Jason and Carly were having an affair. Jason and she were over and that was Sonny's business, not hers. Could it be that she was thinking too much about this. Why couldn't she get Sonny off her mind?  
  
There you go folks! I will update more, when I can! 


End file.
